onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hakumai
| region = Wano Country | affiliation = }} Hakumai is a region located in the northeast of Wano Country. The former Daimyo was Shimotsuki Yasuie of the Shimotsuki Family. Around 41 years ago, under Yasuie's leadership, Hakumai was a successful region with a strong armed forced, who protected Wano's only legal port. General Information Around 41 Years ago, when Shimotsuki Yasuie was the daimyo of the region, and he led a strong military force that protected Wano Country from those coming from outside its borders through the Mogura Port. Weather Hakumai was seen to have an autumn like environment, with Maple Tree-like trees at a statue of exfoliation. Layout and Architecture Hakumai is filled with ruined buildings, with a very few standing structures. Around 41 Years ago, Hakumai's buildings were still standing, and had curved roofs. As the rest of Wano Country, Hakumai had passages called , which connected Hakumai to is neighboring regions, Ringo, Udon, and the Flower Capital, however two of them were destroyed by Orochi's men to prevent the alliance's plot, leaving only the one connecting to the capital standing. Locations Enma Shrine is an isolated location within the forest of Hakumai. It is small, thou large enough for Hiyori to be completely hidden there, and heavily damage due to unknown reason, but it was shown to have a small statue in its front, and paper doors. Mogura Port 港|Mogura Minato}} is one of the two ports in Hakumai, and the only legal port in Wano Country. Its sea entrance has lifts that lead to the surface, and is located at the end of a cavern hidden behind a waterfall. The port's name contains the kanji for . is also the Japanese for the animal "mole". Habu Port 港|Habu Minato}} is the other port in Hakumai, and is maintained due to Orochi annual visit to Onigashima during the yearly Fire Festival. It has a tower-like structure like a lighthouse. The port's name contains the kanji for and . is also the Japanese for a species of pit viper, thus the port is represented as a snake. Citizens History Past After the Mountain God Incident, and Kozuki Oden's banishment from the Flower Capital, Oden followed by Kin'emon and Denjiro traveled to Hakumai and stayed there with Shimotsuki Yasuie. During their stay, Yasuie tried to convince Oden to accept his rule as the next shogun, which Oden refute much to Yasuie's anger. Shortly after Oden left Hakumai, Yasuie's servants reported about the damages done to the room he stayed in, and the theft of the money in the safe. 33 Years ago, Oden's retainers tried to steal money to support Oden, but were cought and brought infront of Yasuie, who gave them the money, as well as more funds and advice on how to properly support Oden. Some time during the past 22 years, the region was mostly destroyed. Yonko Saga Wano Country Arc A week before the upcoming Fire Festival, after the execution of Shimotsuki Yasuie, Roronoa Zoro and Kozuki Hiyori were chased by the Orochi Oniwabanshu, and found shelter at Enma Shrine in Hakumai. Five days before the Festival Scratchmen Apoo, his crew, and the Numbers arrived to Hakumai through the Mogura Port. On the night before the Fire Festival, Kurozumi Orochi orchestrated an attack on the bridges leading to and from Hakumai from its neighboring regions: Udon and Ringo, except for the one connecting to the Flower Capital. On the day of the Fire Festival Orochi and his men set sail toward Onigashima, as they do every year for the past 20 years. References Site Navigation ca:Hakumai it:Hakumai pl:Hakumai Category:Wano Country Regions Category:Flashback Introduction Locations